Secret Message
by Ripper Roo Is Awesome
Summary: It had to be done. He had to confess his feelings towards him. No matter how hard it was. SonicXKnuckles


**Secret Message**

--

**Summary: **It had to be done. He had to confess his feelings towards him.

**Pairing: SonicXKnuckles** (Obviously, its yaoi. But, I promise it's mild)

--

He can't deny it to himself any longer. He would like to believe this was all a lie, but he knows it's not. He wasn't happy about it; he wanted his life to be about adventure…not about romance.

He scolded himself for liking someone. That wasn't supposed to happen. But he couldn't help himself. He couldn't resist him.

There was something about that guy that he liked. He didn't know what though. Sometimes, he didn't know why he liked him. He was violent, rude, and loud and gets mad very easily. Although, he could be nice and generous, but that's rare.

Who would like someone like that?

Apparently, Sonic would.

--

"What do you want?" He asked, rudely, "I don't have all day, you know?" His foot began to tap impatiently against the ground.

The blue hedgehog was lost in his thoughts; he didn't even hear the red echidna come over to where he was. The blue hedgehog was sitting on a bench right in front of a water fountain. Sonic smirked and sat still on the bench, "Didn't think you would make it, Knuckles. Lovely day, isn't?" He said slyly.

Sonic had asked Knuckles to meet him in the park. He was surprised Knuckles actually showed up.

"Shut up!" Knuckles shouted. Sonic's body jumped at Knuckles outburst.

The surprised blue hedgehog raised a brow, "What's your problem, Knuckle head?"

Knuckles violet eyes narrowed, "I don't want to deal with small talk. I want to know why you called me here. And I want to know now."

Sonic wasn't surprised by his extreme impatience, "Okay, okay! I'll tell you."

Knuckles folded his arms across his chest.

"Well, this is complicated for me to say," Sonic began; he began to twiddle with his thumbs.

Knuckles growled, "I don't care, just spit it out!" Knuckles said aggressively.

Sonic sighed, a million thoughts were running in his head now. He didn't know what to say.

"Well, over the years," Sonic started out slowly.

Knuckles rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"I…um…well," Sonic, scratched his head, thinking what he should say.

"Out with it!" Knuckles exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"I think…I like," Sonic couldn't do it. His confidence collapsed when he saw the look on Knuckles face. He can't admit this to him, at least, not now.

He gulped, "someone."

Knuckles started to chuckle menacingly, and then he exclaimed, "This is the reason why you called me!?" Knuckles mood suddenly changed for the worse. He was obviously furious now.

"This better be a joke, hedgehog!" Knuckles got close to Sonic's face. Their noses barely touching.

The blue hedgehogs heart sped up, "Nope, it's not a joke, Knuckie," He smiled.

Knuckles slapped his forehead and sighed, "And why did you call me? What can I do about your little crush?" He spoke more calmly than before. Sonic was thankful for that.

"Well, maybe you can offer me advice," Sonic just realized what he said.

Knuckles?

Advice?

Now, we all know Knuckles isn't the brightest, but maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

"Advice?" Knuckles questioned and smirked, "Even if I could help you, why would I? I have to get going. The Master Emerald isn't going to guard itself." Knuckles turned to walk away.

Sonic's eyes widened, he couldn't let him go. These feelings for him would torment him. He's not going to lose this battle.

"Knuckles stop being so stubborn."

Knuckles slowly turned around, "Me? Stubborn? Ha, that's funny, hedgehog."

The blue hedgehog really wanted to tell his feeling, so he decided to try again.

"Knuckles…" His palms became sweaty, heart sped up again.

"What?" He growled, "I don't really care what you have to say." He folded his arms over his chest.

"I know," Sonic said, "but hear me out, okay? If I don't say this, then this will be on my mind twenty four, seven."

Knuckles sighed and let his arms drop to his waist, "Fine, hurry up though…or else I'm leaving."

"Okay, don't rush me, Knuckles…this isn't easy for me to say."

Knuckles stood still, waiting for the quiet blue hedgehog to speak.

"Okay, these past years, I've developed these feelings," Sonic began, his eyes looked at the ground.

"What feelings?" Knuckles asked.

"…I can't really explain it, but I can show it." Sonic explained calmly. He wasn't sure if Knuckles would approve of this, but it had to be done.

"Show it?"

Sonic nodded his head in response.

"How?" Knuckles asked, confused.

Sonic took a deep breath, "Like this," He stood up and stood close to Knuckles.

Knuckles widened his eyes, alarmed, "What are you doing?"

"Showing how I feel about you," Sonic whispered, his hot breath tickling Knuckles nose.

"Stay calm, this will only last for a second," Sonic spoke in a hush tone. Knuckles and Sonic's heart was both beating fast.

"Sonic, get away from me," The red echidna said in a warning tone.

"No, I need to do this," Sonic slowly leaned in and brushed his own lips against Knuckles. The blue blurs stomach felt queasy during this kiss. After for what has seems centuries, Sonic broke the kiss.

"That's how I feel about you," Sonic whispered to Knuckles.

Knuckles eyes widened in shock, his heart was beating fast, his stomach felt queasy also.

Sonic felt fulfilled now. He was happy that Knuckles finally knew how he felt. The blue hedgehog closed his eyes and started to walk away. Knuckles stood still, mouth open from shock.

About ten steps later, Sonic felt someone grab his hand. He looked over his shoulder, "Knuckles?"

Knuckles smirked and said, "Shut up and kiss me."

The red echidna kissed the blue hedgehog aggressively.

_**The End!**_


End file.
